Limitations
by CosmicDragonHunter
Summary: Not all men are created equal. Some are given incredible power at birth. Izuku Midoriya was not one of those people. With a Quirk more useless than the quirk-less, how will he fulfill his dream. Simple, his Quirk is not as useless as everyone thought. All it took was a certain number one hero to discover that.
1. Can I be a Hero?

**I don't own My Hero Academia! Please support the official release!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All might'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one**

**Can I be a Hero?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All men…are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the age of four. And that was my first and last set back."-Izuku Midoriya.

/

It was a bright, sunny day in the city of Musutafu, Japan. And within this city a green haired teen was desperately running as fast as he safely could in a crowded area.

This was Izuku Midoriya, a young man at the age of fifteen, and who stood at about five and a half feet (170 cm). He had a decent build, not overly bulky but not scrawny ether. He had dark green hair and four freckles on each cheek.

Isuku was currently on his way to see the latest villain attack. In front of him at Tatooin Station, a gigantic villain had brought traffic to a stop.

"That's a huge villain! I wonder what he did?" Izuku wondered.

Suddenly, the villain bashed one of the powerlines by the track. It began to fall towards the defenseless civilians below. Luckily Death Arms, a pro hero who was known for his powerful arms, was there to catch it before it could harm anyone.

"That will definitely send his popularity up." Izuku mumbled to himself while writing in his notebook. "It also looks like Backdraft is here to keep the populous back. That became the standard after some kids decided to get a closer look at a villain fight I believe. I think one of them is STILL in the hospital."

Izuku soon heard some people in the crowd talking about the situation. Izuku decided to listen in, hoping to find the reason for the villains rampage.

"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk. What did he do?" One guy asked.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered." Someone answered back

'Seriously!? He has such a wonderful Quirk and he decides to steel someone's purse!?"

'That's…just pathetic.' Izuku thought to himself in disbelief. He could never figure out why people with amazing Quirks sometimes do petty crimes such as this.

Just then, Izuku noticed a new player quickly approaching the location of the crime.

"Isn't that…it is! It's Kamui Woods!" Izuku said while furiously writing in his notebook. "The young and talented rising star! It won't be long till he hits the top ten!"

Izuku watched as the young hero easily corner the villain using his wood Quirk and was about to rap him up in his wooden bindings. Or at least that was the plan till…

"Canyon Cannon!" Came a new voice. A large women came flying in to deliver a powerful kick to the giant villain who, despite his own large size, was way smaller than the new comer.

At the sight of the giant women, several photographers started taking hundreds of pictures while saying 'here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is' like men possessed.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." The new hero announced.

"Tell me she didn't just…" Izuku asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes she did." An old man responded from besides him.

"Sigh…you got to feel bad for Kamui Woods. She stool all the credit." Izuku said while writing about this new hero in his notebook, briefly noting that her Quirk could easily do more damage to the city if she wasn't careful.

"Well, it looks like the excitement is over. I got to run before I'm late to school. Again."

Izuku quickly turned and ran to his shabby middle school. Oh how couldn't wait to get away from it.

/

Like always, school was both boring and stressful. Not only did he have to trudge his way threw another boring lecture about a topic he already knew, he also had to deal with being picked on by the other kids for something out of his control. Little did he know his life will be changed forever after that today.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…" The teacher began to say. Izuku was mostly ignoring him, but only because he has yet to decide whether or not he was going to aim for U.A., a smaller hero school, or a regular high school. He also noticed that as the teacher spoke, the students started to use their Quirks. Which was illegal to do out of a regulated area or without permission. "…You're all…pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

"YES!" All but two students shouted while showing off their Quirks. Which was still illegal!

"Hey teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" A arrogant blond-haired kid said with the most punkish voice on the planet.

'And here comes Bakugo, turning everyone around him into enemies with his attitude. Someone REALLY needs to curve that attitude of his before it gets him killed.' Izuku thought as he shook his head and went back to planning his future.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" The class yelled in anger.

"You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugo told the class.

'Does he always have to call everyone extras?' Izuku wondered.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked.

'Why would you need to remember? It's not like he kept that a secret. He's been telling EVERYONE that for eleven years!' Izuku wondered again.

"U.A.? That national school?!"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"

'Why is everyone surprised at this!?' Izuku was seriously questioning the intelligence of the entire school. Then again, they let Bakugo get away with bullying so he can be accepted into a hero course so…

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" Bakugo rambled on about how great he was for the remainder of class. And then the remainder of school. Izuku really hated this school.

/

At the same time in another part of the city.

A scream and a cry of 'thief' was heard all the way down the street.

"Catch me if you can!" came the voice of a sludge like man as he quickly ran from the scene of the crime with what looked to be several bills stuck in his goop.

"Huh? There's no hero around."

"Normally someone would come right away."

"This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning. There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks."

"There's no end to them."

Came the idle chatter of the civilians watching the villain without even thinking about helping like the sheep they are.

"**There is an end. Why? Because I am here!" **Came a deep and powerful voice from behind.

/

"The incident this morning is all over the news. I gotta hurry up and get home so I can add it to my notebooks. This will be very helpful for my project." Izuku mumbled to himself as he put his things away. Only for his notebook to be snatched out of his hand. Izuku looked up to see who took his, and of course it was Bakugo. His personal tormenter. And the school bully no one wanted to mess with, not even the teachers. Not that they would do anything anyway. They all wanted him to go to a hero course, so they let him do whatever he wanted.

"What do you think you're doing, Deku? Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future'?" Bakugo read.

"Seriously?" The first of Bakugo's minions asked.

"Midoriya…" The second one said.

"Oi, give that back! That's really important research you just stole!" Izuku jumped up, trying to grab the stolen notebook.

Only for Bakugo to suddenly blow it up with his explosion Quirk, and then preceded to toss it out the window.

"AAHHHH! MY RESEARCH! Why did you do that Bakugo!" Izuku screamed while leaning out the window. Hoping to see his notebook in relatively safe condition.

"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway, I know you are thinking of applying to U.A., don't. Got it you useless nerd?" Bakugo rambled/asked in his normal infuriating voice.

For his part, Izuku said nothing. Especially when Bakugo placed a smoking hand on his shoulder.

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a useful Quirk in your next life and take a last chance to dive off the roof!" Bakugo said as he left the room, his two lackies fallowing him like lost puppies.

"You can mock me all you want, but at least I can live with the knowledge you will never be number one." Izuku mumbled under his breath. "After all, a hero doesn't tell someone to kill themselves."

Izuku went down to collect his now burnt and soaked notebook.

/

Later Izuku can be found slowly walking into a tunnel. From this point on, the future of the world, was in Izuku's hands.

'You decided back then, didn't you? That's right. Don't worry about what other people think! I didn't spend all this time training, just to give up now! Hold your head up high and plunge forward! I WILL BECOME A HERO!' Izuku thought to himself as he tried to cheer himself up.

Before Izuku could exit the tunnel, he heard a strange sound from behind him. He turned to see a large blob of a green sewage like substance rise from a manhole.

"A villain?!" Izuku shouted.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…" The villain spook. Izuku tried to run but the villain was faster. Soon, Izuku was on the verge of drowning in the villains sludge.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about forty-five seconds. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon." The sludge villain spook while suffocating the young man.

'I can't…breathe…' Izuku thought in a panic as he tried to tear the villain off to little effect.

"You can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero. I didn't think that he had come to this city." The villain said vaguely.

'My body…There's no strength…I'm dying…Am I dying? I'm dying...Somebody…save me!'

"**It's all right now, young man. I am here!" **A giant muscled man said as he jumped out of the manhole. **"Texas Smash!"**

The man sent a punch so powerful, its wind pressure splattered and knocked out the villain.

'All…Might…' Izuku thought before blacking out.

/

Izuku felt a strong yet light taping on his cheek. He also heard a man's voice call out to him.

"**Hey! Hey! Hey! He—. Oh, good!" **The man was none other than the number one hero, the most powerful hero in the world, and the symbol of peace itself. ALL MIGHT! Izuku had a small panic attack. It's not every day you get to meet your hero after all.

"**I'm glad you're okay! Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place. HAHAHAHAHAHA! But, you were a big help. Thanks!" **All Might than held up a two liter, which looked small in the giants hand, that held the villain from before. **"I captured him safely!"**

"Don't…don't mention it. All I did was get caught." Izuku timidly said. "Oh, right! I got to get his autograph."

Izuku searched his bag to find his notebook and pen to get the hero's signature. Only to find he already did.

"Thank you very much!" Izuku said to the number one hero

"**Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!" **All Might prepared to take his leave.

"Wait! There is something I need to ask you!" Izuku said while grabbing onto the hero as he took off.

"**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!" **All Might yelled to the young man.

"If I…let go now…I'll…I'll die…!" Izuku shouted back as the air hit his face.

"**That's true."**

"There…is something…really important…I need…to ask you!"

"**Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!"**

Luckily, they were able to land safely.

"**Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll ley you down. I'm seriously outta time, so I really must go."**

"WAIT!"

"**No! I will not wait!"**

"Even though I have a useless Quirk that makes me less than quirkless…can…can I still become a hero?!" Izuku finally asked.

"**A Quirk…that makes you…less than quirkless?" **All Might asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The first chapter is finally done. It took me several days to get it wright, so I do hope you all liked it. There are a few things to note from this chapter.**

**First off, Izuku will not be calling Bakugo by his nickname. I just don't think Izuku should look up to someone like Bakugo, so they have burned all the bridges between them.**

**Secondly, Izuku will have a Quirk that he and everyone else thought was useless but will soon become very powerful. As to what that Quirk is…you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thirdly, Izuku WILL be paired with Ochako. I just love those two together. But, if you guys want I can make it into a small harem if enough of you wish for it to be. I like to leave a few things up to you readers.**

**And lastly, you might have noticed I made Izuku not only taller but also less scrawny. This will be explained in the next chapter.**

**That's all for now! See you next chapter!**


	2. You can be a hero!

**I'm so pumped about this story that I spent all of last night and today working on chapter 2. I also spent an full hour editing it, but my grammar is not that great so please let me know anything I can do to improve it.**

**I have a few important things to say at the bottom of this chapter so make sure to read it.**

**Without further ado, I do not own My Hero Academia. Please support then official release!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All Might"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two**

**You can be a hero!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can someone with a useless Quirk be like you?!" Izuku asked his personal hero, All Might. The greatest hero to ever live.

"**With a useless Quirk?" **All Might asked in confusion. But that would have to wait awhile, because All Might started to steam. **'Oh no, holy shit, goddammit…I'm out of time…' **

Izuku didn't seem to notice this fact do to him lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I've been told all my life that with my Quirk, it would have been better to have been born Quirkless. They always say even someone Quirkless is more useful than me and my Quirk. Even then, all I want to do is save people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you…!" For the first time sense he started talking, Izuku looked up towards All Might. Only to find a skeleton of a man standing in his place. "AAAHHHHHHHHH! Y-Y-You're deflating…! Who are you? A poser?!"

"I am All Might…" The man said before a waterfall of blood came pouring out of his mouth.

"Are you okay! And what do you mean your All Might!?" Izuku asked as he quickly ran towards the strange man to make sure he wasn't injured.

"You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that." The tired looking man said. As if that explained everything.

"Oh, I see, sorry for not…NO WAY I CAN BELIEVE THAT! How can it be! All Might is fearless…He saves everyone with a smile…He's the greatest…" Izuku shouted and mumbled at the same time.

"A fearless smile, huh? Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even by accident." All Might said while sitting down.

"Even if I do write about it, its not like anyone would believe me." Izuku mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, All Might lifted the left side of his shirt to show Izuku a dastardly scare. It seemed to glow with an aura of death and chaos. Izuku knew one thing, he did NOT want to meet the villain that could wound the symbol of peace to this extent.

"It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost the entirety of my stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day." The deflated hero said with a extremely tired voice. Showing, not only the physical strain, but the psychological strain such an injury causes.

"How…How are you still working as a hero…Anyone else would have retired. Five years ago…Could it have been Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked in horror.

"You're we-informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I asked it not to be made public. I will save people with a smile! The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil. That's why I cannot retire yet. Not until I find someone to take up the mantle. Look, young man, I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside me. Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power'." The symbol of peace told the young man in front of him.

The words were like a stake to the heart. Suddenly, all his training, both mental and physical, didn't seem to matter. He spent years training to become a hero despite his Quirk. To here his idol dismiss it hurt him deeply.

"I…I see…"

"If you want to help others, then you could become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation." All Might said while walking to the door that led down into the building they were on. But stopped to say one more thing. "It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't waste ten years training to reach a dream…I guess that's why their called dreams then, because they're unreachable." Izuku mumbled under his breath after the hero left.

Izuku stood there for a while before deciding to walk home but stopped when he heard an explosion in the distance. He turned to see a plume of smoke rise up a ways away from the rooftop. Izuku, before thinking, started running to the scene of the explosion. But he momentarily stopped when he remembered All Might's words. He turned and made his way towards home. Deciding to start planning for a reliable future that he could reach. Even with his pitiful Quirk.

/

Izuku was later seen slowly walking down a sidewalk. Deep in thought while looking threw is burnt notebook..

'Why am I so disappointed. I should have known I could never be a hero, not with my Quirk. Why did I spend the last ten years training for a goal I could never reach. All those hours running, swimming, doing pushups, and learning how to properly fight. I even trained my mind as well! I played so many puzzle games, researching Quirks and strategies. Hell, I even been working on making that support devise to assist me in almost any situation! But in the end, without power I can never be a hero.'

He suddenly heard another explosion from nearby. He looked up to see what had caused the nearby explosion. He saw pillars of smoke rising from a shopping center across the street.

'Is this where the explosion from earlier was…? Hang on, does that mean I came here out of habit without noticing? …I might have a problem with that…'

Izuku decided that while he was there, he might as well see what was causing the explosions, so he crossed the street and peered threw the crowd. What he saw shocked him, for it was the sludge villain from before!

'Why's that guy here?! Did he get away from All Might?! Did he drop him?! If he did…then it's my fault…' Izuku thought with disappointment in himself.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"They can't. Apparently the villain caught a junior high schooler. And none of the heroes here have a Quirk that can safely save him. It's been like that for a while." Someone else answered.

'Caught…? It's been like that for a while? How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds.' Izuku thought in surprise.

It wasn't long till he saw who had been caught. It was Katsuki Bakugo…his child-hood tormenter. The boy that put him down, called him names, and even beat him up several times a week…So why was Izuku running towards the villain to save Bakugo?!

Before he knew it, Izuku charged threw the crowd and past the waiting heroes. He didn't know why he did it, only that he did. He ignored the heroes calling out to him and kept charging towards the villain that less than an hour ago had tried to kill him.

It didn't take long for the villain to notice Izuku running at him.

"You again?! You must have a death wish!" The villain swung his sludgy arm at Izuku.

Luckily, thanks to years of training, Izuku was able to dodge the attack. Izuku retaliated be throwing his bookbag towards the exposed eyes of the villain, temporarily blinding and stunning him long enough to get in close and grab the blond basterd. Izuku started to pull him out of the sludge villain that was trying to take the brat over, and even managed to get him half way out before the villain had a chance to retaliate.

"Why are you helping me, you useless nerd?!" The exploding boy yelled.

"I don't know! But you looked like you needed help, so I came!" Izuku shouted. Not knowing his words were not only heard but also resonated with someone in the crowd.

"Don't get in my way!" the sludge villain screamed after shaking off the pain of having a book-bag full of school supplies thrown in his eyes, while preparing to crush the green haired teen. Only to be stopped by the one person you never wanted to go against.

A great blast of dust capped everyone's view of what happened. Their worry only lasted a short time before they heard a VERY familiar voice.

"**I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" **All Might said while grabbing both Izuku and Katsuki in one hand while preparing to throw a punch with his other. **"Pros are always risking their lives! Detroit Smash!" **

He threw a punch so powerful; it tore the sludge villain to pieces and created a massive tornado. All the fires in the nearby buildings were extinguished instantly. It wasn't long afterwards that it started to rain. All Might's attack was powerful enough to create an updraft and created rain clouds above.

"All Might can change the weather with his fists?! It's no wonder he's number one." Izuku said in awe from the ground he was laying on.

He briefly saw All Might look at him. Little did he know exactly what the hero was thinking would change his life forever.

/

Izuku was later walking home…again. You can see the depressed look in his face, after all, his dream was still crushed. And he also got scolded for his actions while Bakugo got praised. Even though he caused most of the damage dealt to the street.

'I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed…I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home.' Izuku thought to himself.

"DEKU!" Came the voice of the one person he didn't want to see at the moment. Katsuki Bakugo.

"I never asked you for help! And I didn't get it from a no-good extra like you! You are a useless piece of shit and you will never help someone! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a completely useless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can go look down on me! Even someone without a Quirk is better than you, got it?! You damn nerd!" Bakugo screamed like a winy piece of shit he is. After all was said he promptly turned and walked away.

'Ass-hole. And some people wonder why I have very little self-confidence. Well, now I guess I can start thinking of a more realistic future…'

"**I am here!" **All Might said as he suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"A-All Might?! Why are you here? You were surrounded by those reporters!" Izuku asked.

"**HAHAHAHA! Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Might-!" **He said before deflating and spiting out a worrying amount of blood once again.

"Cough, cough. Young man. I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there…If you hadn't told me about your life…I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you." All Might said to the boy.

"That can't be…It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm practically Quirkless…" Izuku said with a somber face.

"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, apparently useless you at the scene that I was able to act." All Might told Izuku.

For his part, Izuku looked shocked at the hero's words.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

Izuku was shocked. For some reason, he started to tear up.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" All Might asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Izuku could not believe it.

"Young man, you CAN become a hero."

For the first time in his life, someone believed in him, someone believed in his dream. Izuku Midoriya WILL accomplish his goal! And nothing could stop him now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First things first, many of you are probably wondering what Quirk I decided to give Izuku. Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, but I'm interested if anyone can guess what it is before I release the next chapter so keep guessing!**

**Next up, I'll be opening a poll to decide once and for all whether I should give Izuku a harem. So make sure to vote on what you want! Like I said before, I like to keep a few things up to you guys, so it feels like you helped make this story. **

**One last thing. I'm still not sure on if I'm going to change Izuku's hero name or not. I feel like in the context of the story I should but at the same time I feel like that might anger a few of you so give your opinion on whether or not I should change it.**

**That's all I have to say at the moment so please send me a review on any questions, comments, or concerns you have about my story.**

**Till next time!**


	3. First step

**There! I wanted to get this chapter out by Saturday but I some problems with my sleep schedule, so I had to push it back. Because of that, I couldn't explain everything I wanted to in this chapter. So if you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask.**

**I am also thinking about getting a Beta Reader, so if your interested, send me a private message.**

**With that said, on to the disclaimer.**

"**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia, please support the official release.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All Might talking"**

'**All Might thinking'**

_Quirk name_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

**First Step**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are worthy to inherit my power." All Might told the green haired boy before him.

"Huh?" Izuku was not expecting the hero to say such a thing. "Inherit…your power?"

"Hahahaha! What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" All Might said while an explosion of blood came from his mouth…again.

'Wh-What is All Might saying…?' Izuku was very confused at the moment.

"I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost', and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth. My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch." All Might explained further while apparently readying his mind.

For his part, Izuku looked more confused than ever. And you really can't blame him.

"It was…passed on to you…?"

"That's right. And next, it is your turn." All Might said as a breeze revealed his wound for all to see.

"W-Wait a minute! What do you mean your Quirk was given to you? Is such a thing really possible?!" Izuku was slowly falling into a muttering storm, something he had tried to stop after many years with little to no success.

"You always start with denial, huh? Nonsense! I may hide a lot of things, but I never tell a lie!" All Might said, stopping the muttering. "The power to transfer power…That is the Quirk I inherited! I was crowned with '_One For All'_!"

"_One…For…All…"_ Izuku mumbled in awe.

"That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of thouse who needs help with a courageous heart!" The walking skeleton of a man said in a very dramatic way.

"Why are you…Why are you giving me something so great?" Izuku needed to know why he of all people was chosen for such an honor.

"I have been looking for a successor. And when I found you, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit this power. You are a hero fanboy with what you claim to be a useless Quirk, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" The man answered.

Izuku for his part could not believe it. For the first time in his life, his dream of being a hero could finally come to fruition.

"Well, it's up to you, though. What will you do?" This was it. Izuku was at a cross-road. Now, he had to choose his path. Become the hero he always wanted to be or stay as plain old useless Deku.

'He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret…Is there…? Of course there isn't…There's no reason for me to turn him down!' Izuku stood up from where he sat and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stared straight into his hero's eyes with pure determination.

"I'll do it!"

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" All Might said with a genuine grin, full of joy and faith. "Your training will begin soon! Prepare yourself young man!"

"YES!"

/

It has been two days sense that fateful encounter that forever changed Izuku's future. It was an early morning where we can now find our future hero, on a junkyard of a beach. Desperately trying to pull a fridge that was now serving as All Might's (In his buff form) chair…And failing.

"**Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!"** All Might called to Izuku, just before he collapsed on the ground, "If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier you know."

"Well yeah, but you weigh, like, 270 kilograms (~600 pounds), right?" Izuku asked, looking up towards his idol.

"**No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms (~562 pounds) now, in this form."** All Might answered.

"That…That doesn't really help much. Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?" Asked in despair.

All Might started to take pictures of him on his phone while answering.

"**Hahaha. It's 'cause you're not a proper vessel yet." **

"What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" Izuku yelled at the number one hero.

"**I'm talking about your body. My Quirk, **_**One For All**_**, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode." **All Might clarified.

"The limbs will what?! Then…I'm picking up trash to further train my body…?" Izuku came to realize.

"**Yes! Even with the training you already do, I fear it may not be enough. But that's not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years."**

"Yeah…For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping…The local residents don't come near here, either." The future ninth user of _One For All _said while scanning the piles of trash surrounding them.

"**Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots. You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" **All Might said while effortlessly crushing the fridge from before to reveal the rising sun.

"My first step…? Clean…this…All of it…?!" Izuku said in shock. Wondering if he could complete it in the time he had.

"**Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" **

"Yes…Yes! Because it's where you went! So if I'm going to go…I thought…it would definitely have to be U.A…. That and it's the top hero school in the country." Izuku answered.

"**You're a go-getter fanboy! But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a useful Quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.'s the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…" **

"In the ten months until U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!"

"**Correct! Now, I'm in the middle of creating a workout plan that will maximize the little time we have. But before I finish it, I'll need to know three things. First, I'll need to know your current workout schedule. Second, I'll need to see your current limits of your abilities, so we know where start from. And lastly,…I'll need to know what your Quirk is." **All Might carefully said, not wanting to upset his successor. After all, according to everyone who knew what it was called it so useless that it would be better off with him not having one at all.

"My…my Quirk…. Well, for starters, I don't really have a workout regimen. Now-of-days I mostly do light workouts with my mom." Izuku mumbled loudly.

"**Your mother?" **All Might asked.

"Ya. After my Quirk manifested my mom became worried about how I would be treated by my peers. After a while she found out I was being bullied and started to stress eat. So I forced her to join in on my exercises to keep her mind off my situation. For the most part, it worked. She still worries for me, though." Izuku said with a grim face.

"…**I see. You care deeply for your mother." **All Might said.

"She's all I have. I never meet my dad and we have no other living relatives. I will do anything to protect her!" Izuku said with a fire in his eye.

"**YES! That's how it should be! Mothers for the win!" **All Might yelled while giving the boy a big thumbs up.

"…Thanks." Izuku was incredibly embarrassed.

"**That will make it easier to make a workout schedule for you, young Midoriya" **All Might paused for a moment to stare at the young man in front of him. **"…Look, I know you don't like to talk about it, but for this training I need to know what your Quirk is."**

"I…I know, it's…it's just hard to talk about after…so many years of being bullied for it. I guess I'm a little hesitant to talk about it." Izuku said with a somber tone.

"**It's okay. I wont judge you about your Quirk." **All Might reinsured the boy.

"…The name of my Quirk is…_'Limiter'_." Izuku said after a moment of hesitation.

"_**Limiter**_**? That's an…interesting name. If you don't mind me asking, what does your Quirk do?" **All Might asked.

"It's…a little hard to explain. Uh, think of the dial on a speaker. With it you can control the speakers sound out-put. My Quirk allows me to choose how much of my strength I use at any one-point. But it doesn't give me any strength boost, so all it does is make me weaker." Izuku said in a slightly depressed voice. "That's all it does. It makes me weaker. What kind of hero could I have been if all I could do was make myself weaker? That's why I was bullied."

"**I…I see. I have to admit, that seems a little…" **All Might suddenly stopped as a thought entered his head.

'**Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! What is up with this kid?! He still wants to be a hero after years of abuse, he trained for years even after being told he couldn't be a hero, he would even help his main tormenter if he was in trouble, he was practically born with every quality that makes a good hero, and he was born with a Quirk that would allow him to instantly regulate the amount of **_**One For All**___**he uses without months of training! What the hell kid! It's like you were BORN to be my successor!' **

"-ight! All Might! ALL MIGHT!"

The sudden yelling that interrupted his line of thought surprised him and promptly caused him to deflate in a vomit of blood.

"Wh-what is it?" All Might askes.

"You spaced out there. Is anything wrong?" Izuku asked in worry.

"No, no, no. It's just that, I will be able to give you _One For All _much sooner than I originally thought." All Might reinsured Izuku.

"What? What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Your Quirk. It would allow you to use my Quirk much faster than normal." Upon seeing the confusion in the boy's eyes he clarified. "Normally, when you first receive _One For All _it takes months to properly regulate the out-put. It takes years to build your body up to handle the full power of _One For All_. The full power would break and heavily bruise an unprepared body after using it."

"I…I don't like the sound of that…" Izuku mumbled.

"But your Quirk will allow you to instantly regulate the power down to a level your body can handle. With that I can grant you _One For All _five months from now! From there we can see how much you can handle so we can work to increase it!"

"Are…are you saying my Quirk can actually be used help others! It can be useful?!" Izuku asked in a joyous voice.

"Yes it can young Midoriya! Now, let's get to work!"

"YES!"

/

So began Izuku's ten months of hell! The next day All Might showed up with a schedule he named the 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! Everything from dietary and sleep was considered in the making of this hellish plan, but Izuku never once complained. Saying he had to work many times harder than anyone else to become a hero.

All Might proved to be as rigorous a trainer as he was a hero and would never accept anything but Izuku's absolute best. Not that Izuku would ever accept giving anything less than 100%.

Izuku also put everything into his studies. After all, what's the point in having the strength to pass without having the intelligence to pass the written exam. Or the wisdom to properly use such power.

But Izuku still believed he had to push himself farther and farther, which led to him overworking his body. Of course All Might was so moved by Izuku's burning dedication to his dream that he adjusted the workout regimen.

And after five months, it was time.

/

It was another early morning for the number one hero. He was heading down to the beach to check on his protégé's progress. All Might expected Izuku to be hard at training, even after he told him to take it easy today. But to his surprise, Izuku appeared to be writing in one of his notebooks while looking threw an older one. He decided to think about it later, after-all, today was the day he would pass on his Quirk to his pupil.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might called out to the boy. Causing said boy to suddenly look up after hearing someone calling him.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled in surprise. All Might transformed into his buff form.

"**It's time, young Midoriya! After five long months, it's time for you to become the ninth holder of **_**One For All**_**!" **All Might said in a dramatic tone.

"I won't let you down!" Izuku told his mentor with determination burning in his eyes. All Might smiled while plucking a single strand of hair from his head.

"**I know you won't! Now, lets begin! This is something I was once told: 'Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence'. Take that to heart. This is power that you earned because of your own effort." **All Might said to Izuku, granting him a few more words of wisdom before the passing of _One For All_. He then held out the strand of hair from before and said two words. **"Eat this!"**

"Huh?"

"**It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA." **All Might nervously explained.

"It's too different from what I imagined!"

"**Come, come, come! Eat, eat, eat!"**

Izuku forced the hair down his throat. It strangely had a sour taste to it for some reason. Now he just had to keep it down.

"How…how long…till…I am able to use it?" Izuku said between choking and coughing.

"It will need to digest in your stomach first, then you'll be able to wield it. But I must ask…what were you doing when I arrived?" The now deflated All Might asked in curiosity.

"Hmm? OH! I-I was, um. Well, I was working on designing a hero costume should I be accepted to U.A. The last time I did that was when I was six, so they are…heavily...inspired by you. I figured I need to update them and sense I had some time this morning, so I figured I had time to do so, but you showed up earlier than I thought." Izuku explained while embarrassed.

"Well the costume is an important part of being a hero. A hero costume must bring hope to the innocent and strike fear into villains. That's not something that can be easily achieve. May I see what you have so far?" All Might asked.

"Sure." Izuku handed his notebook to the hero.

"Mm. Interesting design. Very practical. Your utility belt inventory will need some work but that will come with time. But…what is this on the next page?" All Might asked.

"Oh, that's a support device I designed years ago to make being a hero easier, but I lacked the resources and technical knowhow to make it." Izuku answered with a downtrodden voice.

"Mm. I think you should present this with your costume, maybe the support course can build it for you." The man said, he was sincerely impressed by the device this young man designed. If it works like intended, it could be a game changer.

"Really! That's…" Izuku suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, young Midoriya?" The man asked in worry as his protégé suddenly stopped speaking.

"I…I think…It's finally digested…" Izuku said while holding his stomach.

"That's great! **Now reach deep within yourself and draw out the power of **_**One For All**_**!" **All Might yelled while transforming into his hero form.

Izuku did just that. He felt the over-whelming power flowing from within and brought it forth threw out his body. Izuku's eyes started glowing bright green and red lines snaked around his body with two big ones forming an 'X' on his forehead. Then green lightning started to seethe off his body as proof of the devastating power _One For All _held. But it was too much, Izuku could not control it.

"I-I…can't…control it…it's too…much…any move…I make…feels…like I'll…break every…bone in my…body!" Izuku said threw gritted teeth, unable to move in fear of breaking his body.

"**Then use you Quirk! Use **_**Limiter **_**to see how much of **_**One For All **_**your body can handle!" **

"Okay!" Izuku responded while he activated his _Limiter_. He started lowering _One For All _slowly.

89%. 75%. 70%. 62%. 57%. 50%. 42%.

'Almost!'

31%. 29%. 20%. 19%. 15%. 10%. **5%!**

'THERE!'

"I…I did it!" Izuku announced. There was a definite difference in Izuku at 5% than at 100%. There looked to be less of a strain on his body and the red lines disappeared. But the lightning stuck around, just not as large or as numerous as before.

"**Excellent! Tell me, how much are you currently using?" **All Might asked while having a very proud look in his eye.

"At the moment, 5%. I might be able to go higher, but that would increase the strain on my body. So I better stick with 5% for now." Izuku answered while getting a feel for his new power.

"**Mm. 5% is not a bad start. But let's get you up to at least 10% before the Entrance Exam. Come on, young Midoriya, let's get to training!"**

"Right!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what do you guys think of Izuku's Quirk **_**Limiter**_**? I thought it would be fun for Izuku to be able to use Full Cowling earlier than in canon. But don't worry about **_**Limiter **_**becoming obsolete****in the future. I will be giving it new abilities soon. What are those new abilities? I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait.**

**You have spoken, so I will deliver. Izuku Midoriya will NOT have a harem and will only be paired with Ochako. Now this won't be an instant paring, nor will it be a long drown out pairing. They will start to have feelings for each other sometime between the entrance exam and the invasion of the USJ. I haven quit figured it all out yet. I'm planning for them to confess their feelings during or after the final exams for their first year or at the camp. That gives them a whole school year to fall in love. Maybe sooner if I need to. **

**One last thing. Now that you all know what Izuku's Quirk is, you can decide whether or not I should change his hero name. If you have any suggestions, make sure they have something to do with his Quirk.**

**With that said, I hope you all spent time with your mother on Mother's day. Bye! **


End file.
